A conventionally known swash plate type compressor includes a swash plate rotated by a rotating shaft, a plurality of shoes that slide with respect to the swash plate, and a plurality of pistons that slide with respect to the plurality of shoes and reciprocate (for example, Patent document 1).
For such a conventional swash plate type compressor, to improve the sliding properties between the shoe and the swash plate, it has been proposed that, for example, an end of the shoe is formed to have a convex shape with a high middle side or a sliding surface of the swash plate is improved (Patent documents 2 and 3). Also, to improve the sliding properties, proposals have been made on an improvement in a sliding surface of a bearing as a sliding member or in a material (for example, Patent documents 4 to 6).